Persistent
by Emmpii
Summary: Hermione wanted to come and go as quietly as possible. Fred and George wanted something else.


_Persistent_

Hermione, magenta sundress clinging to her body and messy hair framing her face, passed the WWW entrance door exactly at seven minutes and twenty seconds before the closing of six p.m. No customers, no Fred or Georges in sight; nobody was in the little shop, or so it seemed, between the high aisles of piled junk and weird devices. It was calm. Too calm for a place related to a Weasley brother.

But today, it was just what Hermione wanted; come and go as quietly as possible. Waiting, she nonchalantly observed boxes of canary creams next the door and ventured further in the shop, looking at the new arrivals in a bin near the counter. She was absorbed in reading the back of the book _Pranks: The Muggle Way_, when two arms slowly encircled her waist and a head gently landed on her shoulder.

She yelled in surprise. So much for going unnoticed.

Quickly, she turned around, back firmly pressed on the nearest rack, only to find Fred smiling devilishly at her and an equally amused George just behind him, head tilting a little on the side.

"My, my. Look what we have here, Forge."

"If it isn't our lovely Hermione," responded George, bowing gallantly before her.

"Fred! George! You frightened me!" said Hermione, glaring at them but shoulders relaxing again.

"We're sorry about that. But do allow me to say that you're looking particularly beautiful today," complimented Fred in a flirty tone that Hermione was only too familiar with. Any girl knew that tone of voice from a Weasley twin.

"True enough, Gred. And to what do we owe the pleasure of seeing you here, 'Mione?" asked George, looking her in the eyes.

"I'm here to..."

But Hermione didn't have the time to finish her sentence before Fred was talking again, "You here to see us? How thoughtful."

"Ravishing like you look, you could stay all night if you want," replied George, winking.

Hermione wasn't able to suppress her laughter any longer and said between giggles, "I would love to, but…"

She was interrupted again, George looking in Fred's way, "She would love it, huh?"

"I think it's our lucky day, Georgie."

"Guys ! I want…"Hermione begun again, a bit uncomfortable, only to be cut off for the third time.

"Not only does she come to see us, but she want us too," exclaimed Fred, who was, with George, stepping just inches apart from Hermione's body.

"We never knew, but maybe we can help you with that, 'Mione," whispered George in the witch's left ear, his voice unusually sensual. Oh. That tone of voice, now, was totally new to her.

"Listen!" ,Hermione said in a high pitched voice, slightly out of breath.

"No, it's you turn to listen to us," responded George.

Fred was looking right at her, gently nibbling his lower lips, "We have a confession to make Hermione, for quite some months now, we have wanted you."

George was now lightly brushing his mouth against the length of her neck, "All of you."

Hermione was fighting again, even with herself to be honest, to regain the control of the situation. "Stop, I come…"

Fred laughed a little, playfully adding, "Yeah, we want that too."

"George, Fred, could you…" but this time, Hermione stopped herself, her head feeling cloudy and her brain incapable of normal reasoning, with Fred's intense gaze and George's hands on her hips.

George seemed lost in lust. "Everything you want. Everyway you want, Hermione."

Fred, who was now busy playing with the magenta strap of her dress, said, "And with twice as many hands…"

"…And twice the many tongues…" continued his brother.

"…Whatever happened with Ron or Victor will seem so boring now," finished Fred, more ready to demonstrate than talk.

Suddenly regaining her senses and pressing herself more against the rack to distance herself from the twin hands and luring voices, Hermione risked to talk again, her voice more self-assured, "Please! I…"

"Is she really asking us? Even begging us to…?" moaned George, a smile playing on his lips, trying to push his luck.

"Now? Here? If we knew sooner that you where so open…" added Fred naughtily, closing entirely the gap between him and Hermione.

The redheads stopped abruptly and stepped quickly back when they heard a sharp cough from behind. In less than 3 seconds, they detached themselves from Hermione and looked like two young boy trying to look innocent after being caught stealing cookies.

"Charlie! What are you doing here?" yelled Fred a little too loudly, with a clearly fake enthusiasm.

"Actually, that is what I was trying to say; the floo connection to my house is broke, so Charles and me arranged to meet here before our date," explained a blushing and heavily breathing Hermione, as she walked slowly towards the door.

"Date!?" exclaimed the two vey surprised twins at the same time.

Fred's voice was unsure and his face had lost all color. "Don't tell me…"

"Oh yeah, little brothers. Since she has come to Romania to do some research for the Ministry," said a very cocky Charlie, before whispering, "You know how lonely we can get there…"

George seemed even more destabilized than his brother, asking half to himself, "And for how long were you standing h…"

"You're coming, Charlie?" interrupted Hermione, near the entrance of the shop.

"Yeah, coming 'Mione," answered back Charlie, following Hermione, who was already outside.

Charlie, just before passing the door, turned towards his brothers, wide grin on his face, "Oh! And if you knew how great she really is in bed, you would have been a lot more persistent..."

With that, at eleven past 6 PM precisely, a door closed and two jaws were on the floor.

-----

Thank to Remuslives and oOoJadedoOo for the amazing beta job and kindness !


End file.
